You Dont Know What You Got Till Its Gone
by Nileyfan30
Summary: A old wise man once said:"You Dont Know What You Got Till Its Gone"... Little did anyone know, he was right. Miley should know. Follow this jorney through:Love,Hate,Confusion,Shock and MORE. NILEY! STORY BETTER THAN PLOT!
1. Characters

**You Don't Know What You Got Till Its Gone**

_Miley Cyrus_ **AS** Miley Stewart

_Nick Jonas_ **AS** Nick Gray

_Selena Gomez_ **AS** Alex Gomez

_Joe Jonas_ **A**S Joe Gray

_Kevin Jonas_ **AS** Kevin Gray

_Ashley Tisdale_ **AS** Ashley Evans

_Demi Lovato_ **AS** Demi Monroe


	2. Memories

**You Don't Know What You Got Till Its Gone**

_Miley Cyrus_ **AS** Miley Stewart

_Nick Jonas_ **AS** Nick Gray

_Selena Gomez_ **AS** Alex Gomez

_Joe Jonas_ **AS** Joe Gray

_Kevin Jonas_ **AS** Kevin Gray

_Ashley Tisdale_ **AS** Ashley Evans

_Demi Lovato_ **AS** Demi Monroe

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miley walked through the Lake, thinking back on the good times she had with _him_.

"_I love you Miles" Nick said as he pressed his lips to hers softly._

"_I love you too" Miley said as she pulled away from the kiss._

Tears streamed down her face as she reminded herself of him, her, them. What _used_ to be. She walked around in circles trying to think of something else, to keep her mind off of the memories, but its hard when your walking in the very same spot he asked her to be his girlfriend. She smiled to herself as she remembered the day perfectly.

"_You can't get me!" Miley said as she was running away from him, while sticking out her tongue trying to intimidate him._

"_Oh, Yes I am Ms. Smiley Miley" It wasn't long before he quickened up his pace and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to fall, him landing right on top of her. She smiled as she looked into his eyes and raised her hand and slowly caressed his cheek as he happily smiled back._

"_Miles..." He spoke as he stroked her beautiful golden brown hair out of her face._

"_Yes" she said, still looking at him._

"_I've been waiting this whole week to ask you this. I just didn't know what the perfect time was…but im just going to come out and say it…" He took a long pause as Miley excited, laid there to hear the words she's been waiting for him to say, come out of his mouth._

"_Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervous, of what her answer might be. Her face quickly formed a smile while she quickly pressed her lips to his as he returned the favor. She pulled away slowly and nodded her head. He smiled, he knew what she meant._

"_Yes, yes I would love to be your girlfriend Nicholas Jerry Gray" She said, just incase he didn't know what she meant by the nod of her head she gestured before._

_The smile on his face grew as he quickly sat up while Miley held out her hand as he took it and pulled her up with him. She smiled her famous smile before she quickly pressed her lips to his again._

She wiped the tears that slowly fell down her cheek. The memories would never go away. They haunt her everyday. The thought of not being able to be in his arms once again, kills her. She can't stand the fact that he is now taken by Alex Gomez, her so called 'Good Friend'.


	3. The Day He Left

You don't know what you got till it's gone

Chapter 2: The Day He Left

Her head started to throb as she remembered the last time they ever spoke to each other. That day replayed over and over as a few new tears fell from her eyes.

"_Hey, Nicky" She said happily. Nick called over to the park that night to talk. She was excited. Her best friend Mandy said she saw Nick at a jewelry store buying what looked like a ring. She was in love with him. Yes, of course she thought she was too young to get married but she would do anything to be with him forever. But little did she know Nick had something else planned._

"_Ugh, Hey" He said nodding his head. She leaned in to kiss him but he stepped back. She looked at him confused." You called me over here?"_

"_Yeah…"He said._

"_So, what's up?" She asked while she took a step forward._

"_Listen, Miles. We need to talk." Her smiled quickly faded, just by the tone of his voice, she knew this wasn't going to be pleasant._

"_Okay…talk."_

"_Miley, I, We, need a…break."_

_Her mouth quickly went dry, but built up the courage to finally speak up after a long period of silence. "Wh-at?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I'm a guy and I have needs and we've been together for 2 years, I just think we need to see other people-" She interrupted him. "See other people? Nick I love you! Don't you understand? I don't only love you; I'm IN love with you! You can't do this; please…we can work through this…Please"_

_He shook his head." No, Miley. Don't make this harder than it already is."_

"_So, that's it? Its over?" She choked on her tears._

_Tears now filled his eyes. "I'm sorry…"_

_She shook her head "Sorry, doesn't fill the hurt in my heart right now…now does it?" Tears were now streaming down her face. "Please, Nick. Think this through…don't make a mistake you will later regret…"_

_He shook his head, now aggravated." I'm not…"_

_She couldn't believe her own ears. "Do you hear yourself, right now?" He just stood there, looking at her confused. "A few days ago we were head over heels for each other…you told me that you loved me, and now that's it? It's over…just like that-"He interrupted her. "Don't you get it?" She stood there, tears falling. "There's someone else!" Now, she was shocked. She couldn't believe…the love of her life, loves someone else… someone that's not her._

"_Someone…else?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Who?" She demanded. She wanted to know who he left her for._

_He shook his head. "No"_

"_WHAT?" His head shot up. He has never seem her that angry before. "YOU BREAK MY HEART, TELL ME THERES SOMEONE ELSE AND YOU WONT TELL ME WHO?"_

"_I'm sorry…that's just how it has to be" She shook her head once again, confused._

"_I love you, Nick…"_

"_But, I don't love you" He spoke in a small, low whisper but loud enough that she could hear. Her heart skipped a beat, she felt as if her whole world came crashing down that very second._

"_You…Don't…Love...Me?"_

"_No" and with that, he left, left her standing there, no turning back as she watched him walk away._

Tears were streaming down her face so hard, she could barely breathe; she dropped to her knees and held her face in her hands.

***

An hour now passed and she was still at the park, laying down on the bare grass, thinking back on that very day, he left, left her world _for good_.


	4. Teen Choice Awards Part One

You don't know what you got till its gone

Chapter 3: Teen Choice Awards

She slowly stood up while brushing herself off. She took a look around and headed home and of course the paparazzi were following her. She ignored them as she walked by trying so hard to block their voices.

***

She made her way up the steps of her front porch to the front door of the huge villa. She dug into the pocket of her dark black skinny jeans she was wearing and found the keys to her house. She slipped them out, pushed the key into the whole, turned the key and yelled "I'm home" as she entered and closed the door behind her before putting her jacket on the coat hanger by the door to her left.

"Hey sweetie" Her mother, Tish called while walking over to her. She hugged her while Miley hugged back. "You excited?"

"For what?" She asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"The teen choice awards tonight" Her eyes widened. She completely forgot about it. Her face grew brighter and she screamed as Tish covered her ears and let out a small laugh. "Oh my god, mom! I'm nominated for the second time!! EEEP!!"

Tish smiled "Yes honey…now be ready in an hour or so…Nicole and Betty will be here soon" Nicole was her makeup and Betty was her hair stylist.

"Okay" Miley smiled and Tish walked out of the room into the kitchen. Her smile quickly faded. She just remembered Nick was going to be there. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the first time she was nominated.

"_Oh my god, Nick I'm nominated for the first time!" She jumped into his arms._

_He smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Baby" He stroked her hair as she pressed her lips to his and he deepened it with passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist while he gripped on to her knees holding her up. He gently pushed her against the wall before pulling away and pressing his lips softly to her neck as he started slowly kissing it as Miley threw her head back against the wall, while he pulled away and pressed his lips to her once more. She pulled away, breathing a little uneasy._

"_I Love You…" She smiled._

"_I love you too…" and with that he pressed his lips to her once more._

She quickly wiped her tears as she heard someone walking in the living room she was in.

"Hey Darling" It was her father, Billy Ray and she quickly pulled on a fake smile and hugged him.

"Hey Daddy"

"You excited, Honey?" He asked as he pulled away from the hug/

"Ecstatic…" She faked another smile.

***

"You ready, Sweetie?" Tish called from the living room. Miley looked into the mirror of her bedroom, moves a strand of hair from her face as she felt her tears form again.

"_Hey Miles" He kissed her lips tenderly as she deepened it and pulled away._

"_Hey" She smiled._

_His hand reached forward and Miley was confused as to what he was doing. He took a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her left ear and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him._

She quickly blinked back her tears; she couldn't ruin her makeup after hours of fixing it. She took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her purse.

"I'm ready" She yelled but the truth was she wasn't. She wasn't ready to face him. The love of her life, with another girl by his side. A girl that is indeed, not her.


	5. He's Here

You don't know what you got till its gone

Chapter 4: He's Here

***

She was looking out the window, taking deep breathes. Just thinking about seeing him again, seeing him again after months, since there break up last December. She knew she had to face him sooner or later but she chose later…too bad life chose a different direction for her…

***

The limo stopped and she knew this was her stop. She knew she had to walk out of this Limo, and act, act like nothing was wrong, when clearly everything was wrong. The door slowly opened as she took a deep breath before exiting. She pasted a smile and walked down to the carpet. Her mother, Tish smiled and she smiled back. They both started walking down the caret together. Miley sighed in relief.

_Thank god, she's coming with me; I don't think I could have faced him alone. I started to walk down the carpet, when a familiar voice called my name. I looked up to see Mandy standing in the crowd. I shook my head, she's so crazy. I smiled and waved and continued walking down and stop to take a couple of pictures. I felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked to my side to see my mom there, and I smiled and whispered "Whats wrong, Mom?"_

"_You have to go to Carrie Ann, sweetie"_

"_Oh, right" _Tish shook her head and walked away as she started to walk towards Carrie Ann.

***

"How are you today, Miley?"

"I'm fine, thank you" I nodded.

"So, are you excited, for tonight's awards?

"Definitely. I'm siked to be nominated for an award for the second time" She smiled; she looked forward to spot _him_. Her heart stopped, and her breathing started to get uneasy. She felt as if she was about to faint. She was about to look away when he looked up, and they locked eyes for the first time after months.

_Oh my god, he's here. He's here and looks better than ever. That bastard. _

She heard a voice…

"_Miley…Miley!" She shook her head and looked to Carrie Ann._

"_Yes?"_

"_What are you wearing tonight, sweetie?"_

She smiled. "Oh, uhm… The dress that I'm wearing is Dolce and Gabbana. My shoes are Jimmy Chou and my purse is the one of a kind, Marc Jacobs"

"Well, you look stunning Miley"

"Thank you, Carrie Ann, you don't look too bad, yourself"

"Oh, why thank you Miley and good luck!"

"Thanks" and with that she stepped away and started walking down the carpet, once again.

***

"Mom…Mom?" She called out. Tish was no where to be found, and it was time to go in.

_She must be inside, already._

She started walking, when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see _him_. Nick, standing right in front of her, in the flesh. She could feel her throat dry up and her eyes begin to water. She couldn't believe he was there, right in front of her. All her emotions started running high. She didn't know what to feel at that moment. Hurt, Sadness, Hatred, Love, and most of all _confusion_.


End file.
